Untouchables
by magicXheart
Summary: We were young, nineteen, and barely out of Hogwarts. We thought we were untouchable." They were the original Order of the Phoenix. They fought, they lived, and they died. Oh, how they died.


Untouchables

"_I remember the first day we moved into our apartment. Sirius and James lugged the first boxes in by hand, claiming that we were going to do it the 'real' way. It was a two bedroom flat and all we could afford. I thought it was perfect. James had put his arms around me and told me it was just the beginning. Someday he would give me the world. I laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips. I hadn't really believed him. Sirius had then gotten down on one knee and proffered the keys, causing James and I to break into laughter. We were young, nineteen, and barely out of Hogwarts. We though__t__ we were untouchable." –quote from Lily Evans's diary _

James leaned lazily back in his chair, tipping it up. Remus glanced over at him and James let it fall back to the ground, the carpet muffling the sound. James sighed and taped out a beat against his leg.

"Two Muggles killed and three injured," Fabian finished his report. He nodded to Dumbledore and sat down at the table. As Order of the Phoenix hide outs went, this was one of the better ones. Along with a long table, it had enough chairs for everyone to sit at and the place was relatively clean. The Order had been using it for almost a week now. That meant that they had about two or three more days before Dumbledore declared it unsafe.

Dumbledore nodded gravely at Fabian, taking in the information.

"They're getting bolder," Sirius commented from his place next to James. James gave him an inquisitive look. Two killings was considered a low number for Voldermort these days. "These Muggles held important jobs," Sirius elaborated. "Ask Lily. They were please officers."

"Please officers? I think you mean police," Fabian corrected. His vibrant red hair was a shock of colour against their dark surroundings.

Sirius shrugged. "They were the equivalent of Aurors in Muggle society, right?" he asked, not really caring what they were called. Fabian nodded. "That means they were almost able to fight back. Next it will be the politicians." His casual posture was at odds with the gravity of his pronouncement.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Sirius is right. Voldermort is becoming more dangerous." He stood up and began pacing behind the chairs, causing their occupants to twist their bodies in order to see him. His long white hair became shadowed in the light. Everyone sat in silence as he thought. Finally, Dumbledore stopped and turned to address the group. "Marlene, you'll protect the Prime Minister from here on out. Along with the Minister of Magic, he will be one of the most sought after targets. To subdue the group, Voldermort will attempt to take out the leaders. Everyone else, you have your assignments. Report to me at Hogwarts if you find out anything else of importance." With that, he strode out the door, in a hurry to reach the Apparation point. The meeting had already dragged out past its intended length and he was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

Remus turned to Sirius, a somber expression dominating his features. "This isn't good," he said gravely. "If the Prime Minister dies, than there will be an investigation conducted that we can't cover up."

A lazy grin spread across Sirius's face. "No way Marlene will let that happen. She's too good."

The blonde witch walking past Sirius stopped abruptly. "I don't know whether I should be honored or insulted that Sirius Black is complimenting me." She smirked as she spoke. The brunette next to her laughed.

"Honored, of course," James said. He stood up, glad to be standing again. Sirius acknowledged his words and stood up next to James. The two were nearly of a height, with Sirius a tad bit taller.

"Where's Lily?" Dorcas asked. She leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms.

"Work," Sirius replied.

"Someone has to keep an eye on the Ministry," James joked. Not that he could complain. She was covering for him at the moment.

"Clint won't last," Remus commented, referring to the latest Minister of Magic. He had only held the post for two years, but already he was falling apart, missing vital information. It was a hard burden to bear.

Marlene nodded her head in agreement. "Speaking of Ministers, I better get started on my new assignment. Any ideas how to get close to him?" She fingered her wand as she asked, running through different disguises in her head.

"Make it obvious," Peter offered. "Make sure that Voldermort knows someone is protecting the Prime Minister so he will be less inclined to attack him. Become his assistant or something."

"I don't know," Remus disagreed. "Voldermort might just take more Death Eaters with him on the attack." They turned to face James and Sirius, wanting their opinions to settle the discussion.

"I'm with Peter," Sirius said, surprising everyone. "Everyone knows you're a great witch, Marlene. He'll think twice if he sees you there."

Marlene was startled by the enormity of Sirius's compliment.

"I agree with Padfoot," James said, slipping into their old nicknames. "Its time we took a more active stance against Voldermort."

Remus shrugged, giving up his side of the argument.

"Thanks," Marlene said, slipping her wand into the pocket of her robe. "I'll definitely consider it." She motioned with her hands and began walking away with Dorcas. The two called out good-byes as they left.

James turned towards Sirius, a flippant grin on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked expectantly. The Marauders began walking out of the room, James and Sirius in the lead. Each one of their walks became lighter once they were outside. The Marauders were not meant to be confined in a small room.

"I'm not expected back at the Military until tomorrow. Apparently I'm sick and can't stop puking," James began.

A matching grin spread across Sirius's face. "Chinese food at my house?" he offered.

It had been a long time since James had had a day off. Sirius had never become an official Auror, preferring instead to live off his inheritance and serve the Order full time. James, however, was constantly working at the Ministry. With the number of Death Eaters and people under Imperio increasing all the time, weekends no longer meant the same thing they used to.

James tapped a piece of paper with his wand, causing it to vanish. "Telling Lily," he explained. He turned slightly to face Peter and Remus. "You guys in?" he asked.

Peter nodded his head immediately, almost comically. "I'll be along in a few hours," Remus replied.

Sirius cocked his head, silently asking.

"Some of us still have to work. I don't have a lovely girlfriend making excuses for me." Remus laughed at Sirius's doglike gesture.

Sirius scoffed at the idea of a job. Remus, always the most serious of the group, held a job at the Department of Mysteries, a place where his oddities wouldn't be judged. He was also another plant for Dumbledore. The Ministry was being corrupted and Dumbledore wanted to know about it.

"See you there then," James said, already excited at the thought of unhealthy food.

Remus nodded and walked off in the other direction, his shape disappearing into the fog.

xXx

Marlene nervously played with the tips of her fingernails before catching herself, forcing her hands to her side. Her newly painted red lips pursed as she listened to the PR man drone on.

"You were employed there for four years?" he asked again.

Marlene resisted the urge to point out the fact that it was written on the resume he was holding. "Yes, sir."

"What was the reason for leaving the job?" the man awed. His greasy, black hair shined in the light.

"My mother was ill, so I moved to London to take care of her," Marlene lied flawlessly. Her story would hold up under scrutiny, she had taken care of that. "But she passed away two months ago."

The man didn't even offer his condolences. "You certainly are the most qualified." His expression made the compliment seem almost like an insult.

Marlene simply nodded. She had also ensured that with a few well placed memory charms. In fact, she had to charm most of the department to guarantee that they would feel like they desperately had to fill the job opening the second the old assistant quit.

The man shifted and looked around. It was obvious he did not want to say the next words. He forced them through his mouth: "You have the job."

Marlene attempted a faint smile, quickly withdrawing it under his scrutiny.

"This is a job of the upmost importance," he said strictly.

Marlene nodded again, feeling like she was back at Hogwarts.

"You will be assistant to the Prime Minister himself. With the sudden departure of the old assistant, you will be immediately thrown into it with no training period. Her unexpected departure is the only reason you are being hired on the spot. This is not a job for anyone who is lazy or flighty." The look he gave her assured her that he thought she was both.

Marlene nodded, not caring. She had done what Dumbledore had told her to do. She was going to protect the Prime Minister.

xXx

Remus walked into the Ministry, stepping lightly as he always did. His hand came up unconsciously to rub his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from James. Lately, he didn't like coming into work. He always felt the moment he left his friends was the moment something horrible was going to happen.

"Remus!" a high-pitched voice called.

Remus jerked, his hand automatically reaching towards his wand. He forced himself to stop the reflex when he saw Lily. His voice was concerned, "What's wrong?"

Lily stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Sorry," Remus apologized, seeing her confused face. "Overreaction. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lily resumed walking towards him, her black heels clacking on the stone floor. "Why?"

Remus shook his head, not wanting to answer the question. "What did you want?" he asked, forcing himself to relax.

"We got a lead on the latest killings. More importantly, we traced down the Death Eaters responsible and have enough information to prove that they did kill them. All that's left to do is capture them. Does your department have anything we can borrow?" As Lily asked, they began walking towards the elevator. Everyone was in a hurry. Standing still was such an oddity that no one did it.

"What are you going up against, other than Death Eaters?" Remus asked. His brown hair framed his pale face, made even more obvious by the darkness of everyone's robes.

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "We're not sure. We think Inferi, maybe some other dark creatures. That's why we're attacking now, before they can be warned. We want the benefit of surprise." Her voice kept dropping until it was nearly at a whisper, so quiet none but Remus could hear her.

Remus looked over his best friend's girl, her dark red hair framing her heart-shaped face. She had hacked it all off once she had been accepted as an Auror. Moody had claimed that it was a weakness, the next day it had been gone. They had sacrificed so much. He shook his head, getting back to the task at hand. The elevator doors opened at Level Two. Remus followed Lily off, the duo headed towards her desk. "I don't think so," he finally answered her.

Lily looked at him, curiosity on her face. She always wanted to know what his latest project was and he never had been able to resist her once she started pleading.

"We're working on something for the Minister," Remus finally answered, trying to satisfy her.

Lily sat down at her desk and pulled out a pair of trainers from under her desk. She began taking off her heels and replacing them. "What did Clint want?"

Remus looked around; making sure no one was in hearing distance. "We're studying happiness."

Lily looked up, alarmed. "What!?" She failed to see how that was relevant.

Remus fiddled with his hands, knowing that he probably shouldn't be telling her this. Lily didn't have the proper clearance. Hell, he a Marauder. It wasn't like he had ever obeyed the rules. "It's to counteract the effects Voldermort is having. If people aren't in constant fear, maybe some of them will start fighting back. At least, that's the theory."

Lily considered it. "Huh, maybe." She slid her heels under the desk and stood up. "Well, if that's it. I should get going. Moody and Frank are expecting me."

"Should I get James?" Remus asked, concern leaking back into his voice. He worried about her. They were excellent Aurors, but if there were only going to be three of them…

"No, he's sick, remember? Besides, there should only be Travers and Avery there," Lily said.

Remus got the message. Someone was passing information and it had to be on of the Aurors. Too many of the Order had already died. "Be safe," he told her.

Lily nodded her head. She waved her wand over her clothes, banishing the robes for a more functional outfit. She tied the remainder of her hair back as she spoke. "This is a routine raid. I'll be fine."

Remus nodded, wishing he could be sure. He turned to leave, before catching himself, turning back to face her at the door. "We're all meeting at Padfoot's house later."

Lily nodded her head. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Remus inclined his head and walked out the door.

Lily thought about it, playing with the end of her ponytail. "Remus," she called.

Remus put his hand on the wall and twisted just his head.

"If I'm not back, the raid is going down at my mom's birthday and James's favourite food Drive," Lily disguised the address just well enough that no one else would find it easily. "Don't crash before your favourite year."

Remus walked away. Lily trusted him to deliver the message.

xXx

Lily played with her wand, pushing it up and down in her hand. She quickened her pace when she turned the corner and saw Moody. "Here, sir."

Moody barely acknowledged her. "Okay, I could only get Clint to authorize sending three of us. He claims the lead isn't substantial enough to send more." Moody rolled his eyes, signifying what he thought of Clint's opinion. "Thankfully, only two of them are supposed to be there. Travers and Wilkes," he anticipated Frank's question before he voiced it.

Lily flinched upon hearing the familiar name. That was one of the guys that Severus had hung around with at Hogwarts. It never got any easier to be facing her old classmates.

Moody saw her flinch and ignored it. "This is our chance," he enunciated each word in his own grizzly way. "Remember constant-"

"Vigilance," Frank and Lily chorused.

Moody glared at them. "Three, two." There was a cracking sound and they all disappeared.

They apparated down the street to avoid setting of sensor spells. Moody held his finger up to his lips, an unnecessary command. Lily and Frank were perched on the balls of their feet. Frank's brown eyes were alert, features sharp. Each of them waved a wand and began to float towards the back of the house. Moody pointed towards three windows and held up three fingers, counting backwards. It had to be timed perfectly.

They crashed through the windows, immediately putting their backs toward the walls. Moody pointed his wand down the centre of the room, Lily and Franks covered the left and the right respectively. It was a fighting style born from many raids together.

Imperi converged on them; there was no one else in the room. They began firing spells; not killing ones, those would be useless. Instead, they slashed off the limps and hacked the bodies until the Imperi could no longer attack them.

Moody pointed towards the next room. Frank and Lily nodded. They were all bleeding, but Frank bore the worst injuries. A long gash decorated his cheek and he was limping across the room. Blood pooled on the floors, giving the Imperi eerie adornment. The room was dark, making it almost impossible to see. Lily heard the drip of blood from her wrist hitting the floor.

The next room was unoccupied. Moody frowned, quickly casting a charm to reveal other human presence. Their appearance in this house would already be startlingly obvious to any humans left. He cursed silently and held up five fingers. He closed his fist and opened it again. Four. There were nine people in this house. They had been ratted out. The Death Eaters knew they were coming.

Moody held up his wand, motioning for Frank and Lily to escape through the back door. They couldn't disapparate here. Lily and Frank backed out slowly and then began running. Moody followed them, his eyes still on the house.

A figure stepped out in front of Lily and began cackling. It was a cruel, cold, inhuman laugh. Lily shivered to hear it. She backed up into Frank as another figure stepped out and another. She checked the watch on her wrist. Four forty. Remus wouldn't have told James yet, not wanting to worry him. She was on her own. She held her wand higher as one figure stepped forward and pushed down his hood.

_Travers_

Lily felt Frank flinch as Avery began to speak. _Protego _Lily thought, casting a shield charm. She felt Frank and Moody do the same. They would have to take the offensive eventually, but for now they would hope the rebounded curses would take out some of the Death Eaters. It was eleven to three.

xXx

James laughed and reached for the container to get more food. He abandoned his plate and instead just began eating out of the container.

Sirius began gesturing with his fork. "No way Bullets will beat the Racers this year."

"You're crazy," James replied. "They've slaughtered them for the past four years."

"They won by twenty points last year," Sirius contradicted. "Hardly what I call a slaughter."

James shrugged. "They still won." He dropped the white container to the table with a contended grin. Peter sat happily and just listened to the debate.

Sirius scoffed. "You only like them because they tried to recruit you."

James didn't bother to defend against the comment. It was true. "Nevertheless, they are going to win."

"Twenty galleons," Sirius bet.

"You're on," James shook his hand.

"Lily's going to kill you," Peter laughed.

James ran his fingers through his hair, picturing his girlfriend if he lost half a month's salary in one stupid bet. He tried to put on a brave face. "Lily wouldn't kill me; she loves me too much."

"Sure," Sirius said skeptically. He laughed at James realized the truth.

The bang of the door distracted James from thoughts of his immediate death. "Lily?" he called warily.

Remus walked in, looking even paler than he had earlier. He brown hair hung limp after a hard days work. He grabbed the closest container of food and dug in. "Is she not here yet?" he managed to say through a mouthful of food.

James shook his head.

Remus dropped the food and checked his watch. Four fifty. "Damn it," he swore.

James and Sirius dropped their forks, startled by their friend's outburst. "What?" James asked.

"There's a raid going down. Moody, Longbottom, and Lily were going to take down Travers and Avery. She said she would be back by now," Remus fudged the time a little. He never should have let her go alone. He should have insisted. Frank was brilliant, but he wasn't James and Sirius.

"Where?" James demanded to know. He had already pulled out his wand and began running out of the house to get out of the web of charms. The other three were on his heels.

"1234 Orange Drive," Remus answered. They spun on their heels. There was a cracking sound and they all disappeared.

"_There was no extravagant ceremony to initiate the new Aurors. Moody simply shook our hands and welcomed us to the team. He repeated the warning he spoke on the first day: 'Look to your right, look to your left. Within the next two years, at least one of you will be dead. Trust no one. It may save your life.' I would have laughed at those last words, a parody of his phrase constant vigilance, if I hadn't been heard the first two sentences. James was standing on my left, gripping my hand. Frank was on my right. Moody's words hung over our heads like a prophecy. I couldn't help wondering, which one of us would die?"—a quote from Lily Evan's diary _

* * *

_**AN**_ First off, round of applause to the wonderful, talented jameslilyflower. An absolutely amazing Beta.

Secondly, I'm actually trying to make this canon. (If you've read my other stories the actually should make sense :)) So if you see any mistakes, feel encouraged to point them out. Now this story is mostly for fun, so I can't promise how fast the updates will be. I will try to make at least two long ones a month but no guarantees, especially with the beginning of track season. I hope you enjoyed the reading!

Btw, I feel like I should mention, the other reason I can't promise updates is my other fic has such a strong fanbase, I love updating. So if you're a reader of Ruling You I PROMISE I'm not abadoning it.

-magicXheart-


End file.
